


The Song Of The Sea

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: friendship and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Melody may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her. But to her friends she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Jade Winglet. Her best friend is her IceWing Clawmate. Melody knows that her SeaWing friends back home will be hearing all about her IceWing Clawmate when reading her first few letters. Melody also loves making art sculptures out of pretty seashells that she finds on the beach.





	The Song Of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her. But to her friends she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Jade Winglet. Her best friend is her IceWing Clawmate. Melody knows that her SeaWing friends back home will be hearing all about her IceWing Clawmate when reading her rust few letters. Melody also loves making art sculptures out of pretty seashells that she finds on the beach.

**The Song Of The Sea**

**Summery**

**Melody may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her. But to her friends she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Jade Winglet. Her best friend is her IceWing Clawmate. Melody knows that her SeaWing friends back home will be hearing all about her IceWing Clawmate when reading her rust few letters. Melody also loves making art sculptures out of pretty seashells that she finds on the beach.**

**A/N**

**Melody is my newest Wings Of Fire OC, yay! I hope you guys like her story. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter One: Making New Friends**

**Melody's POV**

I couldn't Believe it! Today was the day that I would be going to The Jade Mountain Academy. I smiled brightly and did flips in the air. Once I had done my last flip, I turned to smile up at my escort.

I don't have any parents, they both died from a chest disease before I was hatched, so Queen Coral took me in and adopted me. I know it's sad, but I'm happy that I have a loving adoptive family.

"Are we almost there yet Stingray?" I asked, as I looked up at the aqua green SeaWing. Stingray tilted her head and nodded her head. I held back an excised squeal and I grinned widely when the outline of Jade Mountain was in sight.

We landed on a platform that had been carved into the mountain side, there were dragonets of all of the other tribes standing on the platform when we landed.

I took a deep breath and entered the cave, with Stingray following close behind me. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Melody." I said, smiling shyly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Melody, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four years here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

Here we go, time to read the list of dragonets. Timevto see who my clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Sapphire**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Cleverclaws**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Melody**

**SkyWing: Harmony**

"Three Moons! I'm in the Jade Winglet, how exciting!" I thought to myself, with a bright smile on my face. I then read into the Gold placements.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostbite**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Risktaker**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Delta**

**SkyWing: Crimson**

"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusement. I then read into the Silver placements.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Crystal**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Midnight**

**RainWing: Hummingbird**

**SandWing: Cactus**

**SeaWing: Current**

**SkyWing: Skyhigh**

"Interesting group of dragonets in that winglet." I thought, with an amused smile on my face and a twitch of my tail.

"Copper's not one of my favorite colors, but... oh well." I thought, with a shrug of my wings. I then read into the Copper placements.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Alligator**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Scorch**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Phoenix**

"There was one more Winglet left... the Quartz Winglet..." I thought, with a slight frown. I then read into the Quartz placements.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Ocher**

**NightWing: Ebony**

**RainWing: Violet**

**SandWing: Lioness**

**SeaWing: Waterfall**

**SkyWing: Whirlwind**

I then looked up from my and I turned to Stingray, who smiled warmly at me.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye." I remarked, with a sad sigh. Stingray nodded and ran to embrace the SeaWing tightly. I didn't want her to leave. But I knew that she couldn't stay here with me, after all, this was a school for dragonets, not adult dragons.

"Well Princess, I'll miss you. But I promise you Mel, I'll come and visit as often as I can." Stingray said, smiling softly at me as she gave me one last hug before she backed away from the ledge.

I sat and watched as Stingray flew into the afternoon sky, I watched until she disappeared from site. I sighed and finally decided to make my way to the Jade Winglet's Common Cave.

The Jade Winglet's common cave was circular in shape. In the center of the cave was a fire pit, with seven cushions circled a safe distance. Along the walls were storage containers and book shelves, all for the winglet's personal use. The cave was also connected to three smaller caves, where the winglet, I correctly assumed, would sleep.


End file.
